Une Cuisine Divisée par 3,14 Ne Fait Pas Bon Ménage
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de "Kitchen devided by 3.14 makes an error" de Lunaros-Valkiri : Il y a des choses qui sont faciles à faire et d'autres non. Comme de faire une tarte quand on est un démon : qui a dit que c'était si simple ? HiruMamo


Auteur : Lunaros-Valkiri

Traductrice : Hermi-kô

* * *

Une Cuisine Divisée par 3.14 Ne Fait Pas Bon Ménage

* * *

De longs doigts qui se terminaient en griffes effilées passèrent sur le Livre devant eux, le palpant pour trouver ses points faibles avant de l'ouvrir pour laisser de vertes prunelles percer tous ses secrets. Avec précaution les mots et les images étaient enregistrés et analysés par l'un des esprits les plus tactiques et géniaux de son temps. Des pensées défilèrent vivement où il était question de conséquences, de taux de réussite et de plans de secours : il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant que l'esprit s'arrête de réfléchir et ordonne au corps d'attaquer. Oui, attaquer. Tournant légèrement sa tête à la chevelure peroxydée, Hiruma fit face à son adversaire avec une grimace.

Les yeux verts fixèrent le plat de Pyrex vide devant eux comme s'ils jetaient une sorte d'enchantement occulte pour lui faire magiquement produire des tartes.

Youichi Hiruma faisait des tartes. Pas de la viande hachée, pas des pommes au four, pas de la meringue au citron, pas quelque chose qui aurait été illégal dans quantité de pays. Non, la tarte qu'il essayait de faire était simple : Une tarte à la mousse au chocolat. D'après le livre de recettes personnelles de Mamori Anezaki.

« Merde. »

C'était injuste à beaucoup de niveaux pour Hiruma mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre ou se désister. Il allait finir cette putain d'tarte que le ciel lui tombe sur la tête ou pas et même en considérant qu'il ne l'avait pas encore commencé.

« Du beurre, du lard, de la farine, du sel, de l'eau… » Hiruma lisait la liste d'ingrédients à haute voix avec une pointe de répugnance. Il s'en foutait de mettre autant de gras dans un plat mais vous n'en auriez que pour 16% du total de calories si vous la coupiez en six… ça il pouvait le tolérer. Sortant le robot ménager et remontant ses manches, Hiruma entreprit de mesurer ses ingrédients et de les enfourner dans le robot les uns après les autres.

« Pourquoi disent-ils que ces conneries sont dures à faire ? » Se demanda de manière rhétorique Hiruma alors qu'il plaçait la pâte au réfrigérateur pour qu'elle refroidisse. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la recette et décida qu'il était temps de mesurer les ingrédients pour la mousse au chocolat et il essaya de ne pas grimacer en le faisant. Les trucs sucrés n'étaient absolument pas appétissants, cela va de soi.

On toqua poliment à la porte pour attirer l'attention d'Hiruma et ce dernier leva les yeux vers l'entrée de la cuisine. Dans l'embrasure de la porte se tenait un homme baraqué avec une barbe de quelques jours et un Mohawk. Il se tenait juste là à attendre patiemment, ne faisant pas vraiment attention au désastre incroyable qu'Hiruma avait réussi à produire en étant laissé à son compte dans la cuisine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, le vieux ? » Demanda Hiruma sans dissimuler son irritation.

« Anezaki m'a demandé de venir vérifier que tu ne démolissais pas sa cuisine, » répondit Musashi. « On peut pas dire qu'elle ait eu tort. »

« Je nettoierai tout ce bordel quand j'aurai putain d'fini. » Annonça Hiruma, ne voulant pas vraiment penser au nettoyage pour le moment.

Musashi se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de s'asseoir sur une chaise relativement propre.

« T'as du café ? »

Hiruma en produisit une tasse pour son ami sans piper mot.

« Tarte à la mousse au chocolat ? » Lut incrédule Musashi sur le livre de recettes ouvert. Hiruma n'était pas le genre de mec qui cuisinait, encore moins faisait des gâteaux.

« Ce que je fais dans ma cuisine est mon putain d'problème, » lui rappela Hiruma en grognant à moitié.

« C'est la cuisine d'Anezaki. »

« Si tu t'inquiètes pour des trucs aussi insignifiants, le vieux, tu vas finir chauve. »

« J'en suis déjà pas loin à cause de toi, » déclara pensif Musashi en se passant consciencieusement une main dans les cheveux qui lui restaient.

« Alors tu dois faire hyper gaffe, le vieux. » Le taquina Hiruma.

« Pourquoi es-tu chez Anezaki ? »

Hiruma regarda juste Musashi d'un air ennuyé : « Je ne me souviens pas qu'il soit poli d'interroger les gens quand ils sont chez les autres. »

« Et depuis quand tu te préoccupes de politesse ? »

« Et depuis quand tu t'intéresses à ce que je fous ? »

Un ange passa tandis que les deux amis se défiaient du regard.

Le minutier sonna et Hiruma décida d'ignorer son ami au bénéfice de sa tarte qu'il devait maintenant mettre au four. Sans même accorder un regard à l'homme à la coupe Mohawk, il commença à chauffer les ingrédients de la mousse au chocolat et à les mettre soigneusement sur la plaque chauffante. Musashi regarda silencieusement Hiruma grogner, râler et se donner du mal pour préparer méticuleusement la tarte. Quand l'horloge du four lui dit de sortir la croûte de la tarte, il le fit.

Et quand il, suivant la recette, versa la mousse dans la croûte chaude…

**_CRACK_**

Finissant de verser, Hiruma regarda le plat en Pyrex se craqueler puis se fendre, laissant une moche combinaison de verre, de chocolat visqueux et de croûte.

« Youichi ! » Lâcha la douce voix de Mamori depuis la porte tandis qu'elle prenait un air mortifié.

Musashi se serait habituellement tourne pour saluer son autre ami mais il ne pouvait pas se détourner d'Hiruma et de l'expression qu'il arborait car c'était un moment unique. Hiruma avait pâlit et paru se ratatiner sur lui-même de dépit en voyant le fruit de son labeur réduit à un salmigondis de Pyrex et de sucre. Mais la voix de Mamori l'avait rendu aussi blanc qu'un linge et aussi immobile qu'une statue. La cuisine était évidemment toujours en bordel et il n'y avait pas de tarte pour compenser cet état des lieux...

« Youichi… » Murmura Mamori, cette fois avec sympathie dans la voix. Elle pénétra dans la pièce, passant enfin dans le champ de vision de Musashi, et alla tirer légèrement sur le bras figé d'Hiruma. Il se relâcha à peine et grinça des dents de frustration.

« Pardon, » dit-il après plusieurs respirations.

« Merci quand même, » sourit Mamori, « d'avoir voulu me faire un gâteau d'anniversaire. »

Musashi se rappela alors que c'était l'anniversaire de Mamori aujourd'hui.

« … Pourquoi une tarte ? » Demanda Musashi, franchement curieux.

Mamori et Hiruma se tournèrent vers leur ami. Ils échangèrent un regard avant de répondre : « Une envie de grossesse. »

Il fallut une grande dose de retenue pour empêcher Musashi de paniquer devant le fait que ses amis d'école allaient être parents dans moins d'une année. Vu que Mamori n'était visiblement pas enceinte, c'était une nouvelle des plus récentes.

« Merci pour avoir gardé un œil sur lui, » ajouta Mamori avec le sourire, « Youichi est un peu grognon depuis que je lui ai annoncé la nouvelle. »

« Et on faisait gaffe jusqu'à ce que tu foutes la merde, » ajouta Hiruma.

« Eh bien, euh, joyeux anniversaire et félicitations. » Seuls Hiruma et Mamori pouvaient être totalement impassibles en annonçant à un vieil ami leur soudaine vie de famille.

« Nous nous sommes mariés ce matin, » remarqua Hiruma avec un visage de marbre pour voir Musashi cracher du café par les narines. Mamori tapa Hiruma lorsqu'il éclata de rire.

« Q…quoi ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne sommes pas encore mariés –il vient juste d'emménager avec moi. » Expliqua prestement Mamori. « Ne vas pas raconter des mensonges ! »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire sinon ? » Lui sourit hautainement Hiruma.

« Je pourrais juste laisser faire mes hormones pour les sept mois à venir, » répondit Mamori avec un sourire malicieux. « Et au fait, il faut encore que tu ranges la cuisine. »

« Merde, j'me suis fait baiser. »

« C'est comme ça que nous en sommes arrivés là, Youichi, » lui rappela Mamori en le regardant gémir comiquement.

Musashi se contenta de secouer la tête devant leurs frasques. On dirait bien que Mamori avait le contrôle de la situation donc il n'avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter. « Je pense que je vais y aller maintenant. »

« Passe une bonne journée. » Mamori lui fit un signe de la main alors que Musashi partait.

Hiruma se mit à nettoyer la cuisine. Au beau milieu du nettoyage il regarda Mamori.

« Bon, qui est le prochain ? »

« Sena. »

« …On va faire du bœuf cette fois. » Les yeux d'Hiruma pétillaient d'amusement.

« Le bébé et moi préférerions du poisson. »

Hiruma soupira de nouveau. Il ne pouvait pas se battre avec la paternité malgré tout le mal qu'il se donnait…

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Pour le concours d'automne 2011 de la communauté HirumaxMamori de DA en hommage à l'anniversaire de Mamori (le 24 Novembre). Inspiré d'une histoire vraie à Thanksgiving.**

**Note de la traductrice : Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait casser quelque chose comme ça en cuisinant. Comme quoi les fanfics nous apprennent des choses ! Et concernant la phrase d'Hiruma « Merde, j'me suis fait baiser », à l'origine c'était « Fuck » qu'il a également dit au début et que j'ai traduit par « Merde ». La, puisque le sens premier de ce moment est justement de procréer, j'ai un peu essayé de coller à la blague. Donc je suis désolée si le parler d'Hiruma vous a choqué (mais comme moi vous avez peut-être fini par vous y habituer). Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


End file.
